Load Ran
Load Ran is the main protagonist of SNK's vertical Cute'em Up series: Twinkle Star Sprites. In the Fantendo Switch timeline, Load Ran has made various appearances in other games. In this article, we will focus on Load Ran's appearances in Nintendo based games and as well as crossovers, if you want to see Load Ran's SNK role in the standard timeline (Which is the exact same role she has in this fanon universe), see here. In the Fantendo Switch Timeline, Load Ran made several playable appearances in other games besides Twinkle Star Sprites, such as: a Kart racer, a Super Smash Bros. fighter, a Pop iDOL in Pretty Rhythm Superstar Festival, a playable role in the crossover title: Puyo Puyo Twinkle Star Sprites, a playable role in Fatal Fury x Twinkle Star Sprites, as well as a playable role in an insane crossover title: Touhou X Twinkle Star Sprites: Forces of Justice. Load Ran, in regards of character status since debut, is Exactly similar to that of Arle Nadja, as they are both Principal protagonists in the early games before being replaced by new ones. Meanwhile, in regards to occupation, Load Ran's occupation is same to that of Lip, a Fairy Princess. Character Bio (Fantendo Switch perspective) Load Ran, not only is the Fairy Princess of the Twinkle Star Land (The Wonder Land of the franchise), is also a young traveller, who seeks through dangerous adventures. One day, Load Ran met Terry Bogard, the main protagonist of the Fatal Fury series, and Terry mistaken Load Ran to be his alternate universe self, but Load Ran quickly disproves this by winning a fight against the American martial artist. Later on, Load Ran and Terry became friends, and later gets along with Blue Mary and Rock. On Load Ran's journey, traversing through the world of Fatal Fury in her first playable role in the Fatal Fury series, she encounters the many of the great fighters, and by training martial arts with Terry, she is able to overpower her foes. Later, when the whole town is in crisis, Load Ran and Terry storm to the city to fight off the trouble. They fought off some rampaging gang members, and later on, Load Ran and Terry team up to defeat the Bosses of the Gang members, as well as Load Ran's foes back from the Twinkle Star Land. In the climax, Load Ran and Terry learnt that the city was under attack by Mevious and Geese Howard, and when the Duo encounter the two villains, they engage in a fight. With enough training of Martial Arts, Load Ran is able to quickly stop Mevious, and Terry defeats Geese Howard once again. In the epilogue, Load Ran and Terry part ways, but Load Ran promises Terry that she will visit sometimes. Playable Roles in other games Aside from Twinkle Star Sprites, the Load Ran has made several playable roles in other games, already listed above. The following roles that the princess of Twinkle Star land has in the games she crossed over in are as follows. As a Super Smash Bros. Fighter As a Super Smash Bros. Fighter, Load Ran is medium weight, and is a Balanced fighter. Load Ran uses basic hand-to-hand combat for her basic attacks, and she will use her magic powers for her special attacks. Load Ran runs at the speed of Arle Nadja's velocity, and Just like SEGA's Almighty Puzzle Knight Mage, Load Ran has 3 jumps, she can wall jump, and she will be able to crawl. Basic attacks For half of the part, Load Ran will use martial arts, just like Terry Bogard, and Load Ran's moveset is entirely made from scratch. Load Ran will use Hand to Hand combat, and her Magical Joystick as sword attacks. Since the Time Sorceress is Load Ran's Echo Fighter, she will do the same but have different effects. Time Buttermitt is given her own joystick too. Neutral Combo: Load Ran performs a three hit jab which are simple attack moves: First jab is a straight Joystick stab, followed with stomach jab with her left fist, and a frontal kick. Time Buttermitt's version of the attack deals more damage but less knockback. Dash Attack: Load Ran's Dash Attack is a Dash Boost where she slides fast, causing her whole body to deal damage if her foes got caught. Time Buttermitt's version of the attack deals less damage but more knockback. Forward Tilt: Load Ran does a single straight punch to her foe. Time Buttermitt does the same and no changes whatsoever. Up Tilt: Load Ran swings her joystick upwards. Time Buttermitt does the same but deals more knockback but less damage. Down Tilt: Load Ran's Down Tilt is Terry's Down Tilt but deals less damage. Time Buttermitt does the same, but deals more damage than both Load Ran and Terry. Forward Smash: Load Ran charges her Joystick, and blows a powerful stab to her foe, at full charge, the joystick will glow and Load Ran has blue Aura, as if she is possessed by any spirit. Time Buttermitt does the same and no changes whatsoever. Up Smash: Load Ran does the Superpower Uppercut, and at full charge, she will have aura again. Time Buttermitt also does the same without any changes. Down Smash: Load Ran punches the ground making an Electricity effect to electrocute her foes, and at full charge, the whole floor will be Electrified, but will not hurt Load Ran in any way. Time Buttermitt does the same but more damage and less knockback. Neutral Aerial: Load Ran does a Chop down. Time Buttermitt does the same. Forward Aerial: Load Ran dashes forward mid-air with her left fist pointing forwards. Time Buttermitt does the same but more knockback and less damage Back Aerial: Load Ran swings her joystick backwards. Time Buttermitt also does the same but more damage and less knockback Up Aerial: Load Ran does an Ascending Uppercut while she twirls like a Ballerina. Time Buttermitt also does the same, no changes whatsoever. Down Aerial: Load Ran does a Down punch. Time Buttermitt also does the same. The Sweet Spot for the Spike effect and Meteor Effect is when the Fist is at the perfect Down Angle. Grab: Load Ran does Terry's Grab. Pummel: Load Ran Pummels with her Joystick. Time Buttermitt does the same. Forward Throw: Load Ran spins around and throws her foe forwards. Time Buttermitt's forward throw does more knockback. Back Throw: Load Ran turns around and Slams her foe backwards. Time Buttermitt's back throw does more damage. Up Throw: Load Ran high kicks her foe upwards. Time Buttermitt's Up throw does more damage and more knockback. Down Throw: Load Ran dunks her foe to the ground, burying them head down. Time Buttermitt's throw has no changes from Load Ran's. Special Attacks Neutral Special: Magic bullet: Load Ran shoots a magic bullet with her joystick (Magical Girls Rarely use Realistic Firearms!). Time Buttermitt also does the same. The Magic Bullets are infinite, so you can shoot as many as you want. Side Special: Magic Laser: Load Ran shoots a laser beam from her joystick. Time Buttermitt's attack deals more damage. The laser can only be shot three times before cool-down. Up Special: Flying Broom: Load Ran ascends with her flying broom. Time Buttermitt also does the same with her Twin broom. Both will end up in freefall after the Up Special. Can also be used for recovery. And deals more damage. Down Special: Load Ran does a Sliding kick. Time Buttermitt also does the same but deals more damage. Final Smash: Load Ran dashes at full speed, and foes that are caught will be attacked. Load Ran's Final Smash is a Hyper Fast Cinematic where she flies with her broom, and then Shoots her victims with GIant Laser Beams (Which looks like Galeem's Death Rays in the Standard Smash Ultimate, but since the Adventure Mode in the Fantendo Switch timeline is different than World of Light, where you instead have access to exploring worlds through platforming and puzzles, as well as the ability to create your own stories and share them online, Galeem and Dharkon simply don't exist), and this will lead to an Instant KO. Time Buttermitt also does the same, but has a Timer Pause effect. Miscellaneous Alternate Costumes All of Load Ran's palette swaps are original colors, and 6 out of them are based on her second appearance in Twinkle Star Sprites: La Petite Princesse, the game where Time Buttermitt is the main protagonist who Echoes Load Ran. # Default Red # La Petite Princesse Blue # Blue color # La Petite Princesse Red # Green color # La Petite Princesse Yellow # Yellow color # La Petite Princesse Green # Purple Color # La Petite Princesse Pink # Orange color # La Petite Princesse Teal Taunts # Load Ran points her joystick forwards and says: "Fight me Head On!" # Load Ran twirls and then raises her left hand up, saying: "Don't shy down!" # Load Ran spins her Joystick in circles, raises it up, and says: "Don't fear me!" Idle Poses # Load Ran skips a bit for a while # Load Ran strokes her hair bow # Load Ran looks back neutrally Victory Animation # Load Ran twirls like a Ballerina and does her victory pose from her first game. # Load Ran flies with her broom, and strikes a peace sign, saying: "YATTA!" # Load Ran flies up in the sky, raises her joystick up, and says: "You can do better than that!" Losing Animation Load Ran simply claps to the winner with a smile. As a Kart Racer in the Mario Kart Tournaments General Information As a Kart racer, Load Ran is medium weight with an average weight of 3.0, top speed of 3.5, and acceleration of 4.0. Load Ran's kart, the Tandem, a kart representing the Nissan GT-R R35, which is a medium weight kart, has the weight of 3.5, acceleration of 5.8, top speed of 4.9, handling of 4.5, grip of 5.2, and aerodynamics of 3.9. Because Load Ran is in the same DLC pack with Arle, the Slicker wheels are the default wheel set and that there are no specific glider for Load Ran. The Time Sorceress is also a playable racer along with Load Ran. And since Super Mario Kart Ultimate came out after Smash Ultimate, Load Ran and Arle met for the third time, and this time, in a Mario Kart tournament. Load Ran also has a Role in Story Mode: Kart Khaos, with Time Buttermitt following suit. Role in Super Mario Kart Ultimate's Story Mode: Kart Khaos. Load Ran shares the same intro with Arle Nadja, Amitie, and Time Buttermitt. In the first unique Cutscene for Load Ran's Race 1-1, Load Ran and Arle are having a chat about their first ever Racing activity, and Arle replies with excitement. And the two happily drive to the starting line. In the second unique Cutscene for Load Ran's Race 2-3, Load Ran and Time Buttermitt are passed by Mach Rider and Excitebiker, and the two Bikers challenge Load Ran and Time Buttermitt to a race. In the third unique Cutscene for Load Ran's Race 3-2, Load Ran and Lip have a chat. Lip complains to Load Ran about how some of the side goals are unfair in Lip's favor, but Load Ran cheers Lip up by a race. In the fourth unique Cutscene for Load Ran's Race 4-6, Load Ran drives normally until three Inkling Girls race past her. Load Ran calls them out as rude, but the Inklings reply by taunting at her, which leads to Load Ran challenging them for a race. In the fifth unique cutscene for Load Ran's Race 5-2, Load Ran gets confronted by Link, Marth, Shulk, and Pit, who then challenge her to a race. In the sixth unique cutscene for Load Ran's Race 6-1, Load Ran is waiting at the Snack Bar to get a Hot-Dog. When it's her turn, Load Ran eats her Hot-Dog at a nearby Parasol, which she then grabs. But as she grabs the Parasol after finished eating, she saw Peach being very angry, saying that the Parasol was placed at the spot as a trap for Wario and Yoshi. Load Ran then saw the trap being a Hammer and then drives backwards with Peach chasing Load Ran, only to get hit by the Hammer. Load Ran makes an Escape and races Peach onwards. In the last unique cutscene for Load Ran's Race 8-3, Load Ran drives towards Mario who is accompanied with several toads, and when Load Ran and Mario face head-to-head, a spark of grudge grows to the two, and they prepare for a race that could potentially infuriate both sides. This shows that even in the Mario Kart world, Load Ran and Mario can be seen as enemies towards one another, not just in Super Smash Bros. In the Final Climax, Load Ran and the rest of the DLC racers are at the arena, confused to why the races stopped, and then when they saw the Toad Businessman driving away with the money he got, Load Ran is determined to defeat the Toad Businessman. When the businessman is arrested, in the Epilogue: Load Ran and Time Buttermitt show off their giant gold statue to the inhabitants of the Twinkle Star Land. As a Pop iDOL in Pretty Rhythm Superstar Festival In the SNK Neo Geo Vega installment of Pretty Rhythm Superstar Festival, a Syn Sophia three-way game, with Pretty Rhythm, PriPara, and Kiratto Pri-Chan combined, Load Ran and Time Buttermitt are included as guest characters in the game, but only these two are the guest characters from SNK, while Lip, Windy, and Sherbet from Panel de Pon are the guest characters for the Nintendo Switch exclusive, while Arle Nadja, Amitie, and Ringo Andou, are the guest characters in the SEGA Cross Genesis Advance exclusive installment. Both Load Ran and Time Buttermitt share one same song: the original intro of Twinkle Star Sprites. Touhou X Twinkle Star Sprites: Forces of Justice Load Ran and Time Buttermitt are playable characters in the game, along with Reimu Hakurei and the Touhou cast, as well as the Twinkle Star Sprites cast. Panel de Puyo Puyo Twinkle Star Sprites Load Ran, Time Buttermitt, and their friends from Twinkle Star Sprites are playable characters in this game, crossing over with Lip, Arle, and characters from Puyo Puyo and Panel de Pon respectively. Role in the Community Load Ran was under-known by the gaming community, and that her games are pretty obscure in the West while still marveling success in Japan. However, ever since she was announced fighter in Super Smmash Bros. Ultimate, she and Twinkle Star Sprites as a whole became instantly famous all of a sudden. This causes some toxic fandom of the franchise, and Load Ran herself is not safe from some toxic people, despite getting herself a healthy fanbase. Why her fandom can join her adventures? # Load Ran's fans are mostly well behaved and kind people regardless of age. # They are right that Twinkle Star Sprites should be famous worldwide. # They are very grateful to Sakurai for adding Load Ran to Super Smash Bros. This was unexpected for them since at the time the franchise was niche in the west, they think Smash won't let Load Ran be a Fighter, and that she would just be a trophy if Terry made it in, but here she is, Fighter #86 in the Fantendo Switch timeline of Smash Ultimate, and she gets an Echo Fighter. # They are right that Load Ran is suitable for a Happy-go-Lucky fighting party game like the entire Super Smash Bros series. # They are also good players who are very open to newcomer players of Twinkle Star Sprites. # They also make great fanarts of Load Ran as a character, even the NSFW ones have amazing artstyles, even though those are rare given how obscure the series is despite the crossovers with Puyo Puyo, Smash Bros, Mario Kart, Pretty Rhythm, Touhou, Undertale, and Panel de Pon. # They are right that Load Ran deserves a spot as one of SNK's Mascots alongside Terry Bogard, Marco Rossi, Athena Asamiya, Nakoruru, Mai Shiranui, and many more. # They also make great crossover fanfictions to other franchises such as Touhou and Undertale which led to SNK, ZUN, and Toby Fox to co-operate and develop the game: Touhou X Twinkle Star Sprites: Forces of Justice where Load Ran, Time Buttermitt, Reimu Hakurei, Marisa Kirisame, and their friends must fight against evil monsters who resemble the Undertale characters and awaken a young Princess who was defeated in battle prior to the game's events. Why Load Ran's fandom can sometimes be a pain in her butt? # Load Ran's Inclusion and Debut in Smash Ultimate of the Fantendo Switch timeline is the prime cause of toxicity, which not only pushes the series to instant fame and a massive hit in the start of the 2020s, but also has intoxicated many fandoms online. # There are people who OVERPRAISE Load Ran to GODLIKE Levels, which is evident on how Load Ran can transform into Queen Sprites mode in the story, which also led to people making Cringeworthy jokes where Load Ran is filled with DETERMINATION when Load Ran and Twinkle Star Sprites has LITERALLY NOTHING to do with Undertale aside from that crossover game with Touhou. # Memers also joined the Hype train and began posting memes about Load Ran's debut in Smash. # They also spam Load Ran's various Catchphrases in Smash Bros Ultimate's Online Plays! # Go!Animators also used Load Ran's sudden fame as an Advantage for the Go!Animate Videos where Load Ran is also a Hero who proudly punishes the Go!Animate Troublemaker characters and Baby show characters, but considering the fact that the Baby Show fandoms are FAR WORSE than the hatedoms in this Fantendo Switch timeline, it's justified enough. # Toxic little Kids are also present, as they use Load Ran's status as Smash FIghter to insult Princess Protagonist characters from Baby shows they hate, like: Sofia the First and Nella the Princess Knight, and these toxic people claim that Load Ran (And Lip by expansion after the three way crossover) can do a BETTER Job at defending the respective nations. (This is true since Load Ran and Lip are born and inherently designed to fight crimes, but STILL!) # Fanarts that feels insulting to characters that didn't make it to Smash are also present, such as artworks that depict Load Ran and her 3 Challenger Pack associates INSULT the Assist Trophy characters for NO reason. # They make an EXTREMELY Out of Boundary topic where Load Ran is the REAL Female Terry Bogard, WHAT THE HELL, GUYS?! Terry is an American Martial Artist, and Load Ran is the Princess of a Magical Kingdom! THEY ARE DIFFERENT!! # They also SHOEHORN Load Ran to the Fairy Tale: Little Red Riding Hood, where they replace the main protagonist with Load Ran (Well, she is a Little-Red-Riding-Hood-esque character after al...) and the title is altered to: Little Red Load Ran (Which kind of rhymes in a way.) Why Load Ran's haters will NEVER get the Twinkle Star? # Load Ran's haters and enemies came from the Already Toxic Super Smash Bros. fanbase, and many Toxic fans from Baby Shows, as well as Video Game haters. # Some haters from the Smash community who are NOT Excited about Load Ran went so far by Badmouthing Load Ran with these kinds of unfriendly phrases (And some are just profane) such as: #* "WHO IS THIS B*TCH?!" #* "NOBODY KNOWS THIS SL*T!" #* "WHO INVITED THIS THOT?!" #* "NO ONE GIVES A SH*T TO THIS SCUMBAG!" # The Toxic Smash Fans hate Load Ran's debut in Smash because they wanted other characters instead of her such as: Doomguy, Scorpion, Sora, Sans, Steve, Fortnite Guy, Freddy Fazbear, Baldi, Son Goku, Shrek, SpongeBob, Iron Man, Superman, The Powerpuff Girls, Waluigi, Ashley, Geno, Paper Mario, and Shadow the Hedgehog. # The haters also came from games that are NOT intended for all ages, such as Fortnite and DOOM. Fortnite fans loathe Load Ran because they want Jonesy to join instead of her because they want to make the Whole Fighters cringe at the Victory Royale dances; and the DOOM fans wanted Doomguy to RIP and TEAR Everyone in the Roster and SHOOT them with the BFG9000 and send the fighters to DEEP HELL instead of Load Ran who is just goofing off with Mario and Co. Trivia # Load Ran is the first Female SNK character to become a Smash Fighter in the Fantendo Switch timeline of Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. The reason behind this is because if the Female SNK fighter chosen is Mai Shiranui or Nakoruru or Athena Asamiya or Blue Mary to name a few, it would be too obvious, because the toxic fans are expecting for characters that have combat experience only, and they will belittle those that are rarely seen fighting, so Masahiro Sakurai went out to confirm Load Ran and Time Buttermitt to spread Twinkle Star Sprites to the world and gave the series a newborn popularity in the United States. # Ever since Load Ran is announced Smash Fighter, she has gotten a big following of both Fans of the Twinkle Star Sprites series and the haters that came from the Smash fanbase, and Both healthy and toxic portions. # The Good portion of Load Ran's fandom just simply accepts the Fairy of the Twinkle Star Land's inclusion in Smash Bros, and they also became allies with the Touhou Fandom, simply because Reimu Hakurei is also announced alongside Load Ran and Terry Bogard. # The Toxic portion however, started to overpraise Load Ran like a God, and started BULLYING the Bethesda Fandom simply because Doom Slayer is NOT announced in Smash at that time, and they also bully the Mai Shiranui fans just because Mai is NOT in Smash due to the worries that CERO will be mad at Nintendo and that Censoring Mai Shiranui will ruin her character. # Load Ran also suffers from a Toxic hatebase from the Smash community who have expressed hate on her inclusion. This hatred outbreak came with the DUMBEST reasons, such as Load Ran taking up the Doom Slayer's Slot, which was actually justifiable since Load Ran is a far more interesting character, as she is a Fairy Princess just like Lip, and that a Cute'em Up Fairy Princess who shoots things is far more fun to look at in Fights rather than a Dark Grey-Brown Edgy Gun man who kills demons. # Load Ran is an obscure SNK heroine saved from being forgotten due to her debut in Smash of the Fantendo Switch timeline. # It is rumored that Load Ran's corporate Rival maybe Lip, since both are Fairy Princesses, and that both are Principal protagonists in their respective games. # In the Fantendo Switch timeline, there is one extremely offensive and notorious petition to Nintendo, regarding Load Ran and Time Buttermitt, and due to the fact that this takes place in an alternate reality, the petition at Change.org is titled: "Remove Twinkle Star Sprites content and have Doomguy and Fortnite Guy replacing it!". #* This dumb nonsense is made by the toxic Bethesda fanbase as well as the Fortnite fandom, because they want the Doomslayer and any of the Fortnite skins in Smash, and they didn't realize that if Twinkle Star Sprites didn't get represented in a primary manner, the series would be forgotten. #* In fact, Twinkle Star Sprites is fairly successful in Japan while Obscure in the West, and adding the Doomslayer and Fortnite skins in Smash is just way too obvious. #*# The Doom series maybe iconic and famous in America, but in reality, the series is just too unrealistic for Smash. #*# Fortnite is horribly addicting in a Bad way, because it is filled with toxic 9 year old Edgelords who dared stealing their parents' money just to buy V-bucks and Virtual skins. #* What makes Twinkle Star Sprites (And Touhou Project as well) far more deserving is that the franchise has unique characters and that they don't even require additional content sold separately, and that this franchise would have been forgotten had it not be represented in Smash. # Load Ran has also gotten hate from the Halo Fandom, the Call of Duty fandom, and the Grand Theft Auto fandom, simply because they also want Master Chief, the Soldier from Call of Duty, and any of the Protagonists of the Grand Theft Auto universe to join Smash, which is the SAME Dumb nonsense that the Bethesda and Fortnite fanbases caused. #* These three fanbases are just as horrible as the Doom fandom and the Fortnite Fandom, because the characters from these 5 franchises are already too popular to be in Smash, and that these characters are just UNLIKELY because they can possess realistic firearms (Persona, Bayonetta, and Metal Gear are made in Japan, which is why these three franchises get off the hook! #** One of Call of Duty's games is related to a Real Life Event, World War 2, which is one of the MOST Terrifying events in Real Life, and it would be Unfitting for a Crossover Fighting-Party game like the Smash series. Twinkle Star Sprites takes place in a fairy-tale-like universe, similar to Panel de Pon, and that the stories in Twinkle Star Sprites are way more fun to talk about than World War 2. #** Grand Theft Auto is a very popular game franchise, and for a good reason too, but that doesn't make it an excuse for Smash Bros. Why would a Crime simulator series be represented in Smash, especially because it is hated by the Moral Audience? # The already toxic Smash fanbase also hates her inclusion, which is born from their horrifying experience of being exposed to Panel de Pon's major representation in the Smash series starting with Ultimate as the starting point, and this hate got even worse when these franchises: Puyo Puyo, Hyperdimension Neptunia, Senran Kagura, and Shantae got represented in primary manners too, prior to Twinkle Star Sprites, Touhou Project, and Gal*Gun. Category:Kawaii Gaming Girls Category:SNK NEO-GEO Characters Category:Crossover Element Category:Super Smash Bros series Category:Mario Kart series Category:Bright & Colorful Gaming Characters Category:Fairies Category:Princesses Category:Video Game Heroes/Heroines Category:Firearm Based Characters Category:Twinkle Star Sprites Category:Puyo Puyo